


A Breath of Amaryllis: Renewed Aroma

by obeymint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, MC is dense like always, Mammon is a dork like always, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, No beta we die like lilith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, as canon compliant as possible, irregular updates, please read at your own risk, potential smut, this fic does not update regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymint/pseuds/obeymint
Summary: **I made some major changes to my MC, including name and appearance, so I took the opportunity to completely re-write this fic since I wasn't happy with how I was going about the first version.**Chapters may be edited after posting.Menthol is the newest transfer to RAD, and it's Lucifer's job to make sure they survive their year. He's simply doing his job, but why does he suddenly start coughing up flowers?
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Breath of Amaryllis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895383) by [obeymint (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obeymint). 



He's in his study, situated at his desk as he scribbles away at the stacks of paperwork waiting for completion. This is by no means a new occurrence for Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride. There's always work needing to be done, always something needing his attention. But today was different. Today the fourth and final exchange student arrived in the Devildom, and Lord Diavolo arranged for them to have a seat on the RAD student council.

Too bad they weren't the human they thought would be brought down.

No, Menthol wasn't human at all. Menthol was a demon, raised in the human world and unaware of the customs many demons followed. They knew of their heritage as a demon, thankfully. One less hassle to deal with. Though staying in the House of Lamentation with them would be interesting. He didn't yet know if it was a blessing or a curse that Purgatory Hall was full.

In fact it was Menthol's residency documents that Lucifer was hunched over his desk completing at this moment. Legally allowing them to stay in the Devildom for their exchange program duration. He was almost done, too.

Time ticks on and he finally finishes his work. Well, for now. There would always be more work in the future. But that was besides the point, it was finally a point he could allow himself a damn break. 

He gets himself out of his chair, walking down toward the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He's quite parched after sitting in his office for so many hours. A snack wouldn't hurt, either. There's leftover cake in the fridge that Beel thankfully hasn't touched yet. He'll get himself a slice of that as well. 

He makes it to the kitchen, only to see a confused Menthol standing around and pondering to themselves. Short, mint-haired and swallowed by the oversized baby blue hoodie they wore. What were they doing in the kitchen before dinner? They weren't on meal duty until after their first week here. He walks over to them, a whole head of height between them. Menthol notices him, emerald irises filled with anxiety meeting his stone-cold ruby facade.

"Menthol, you aren't on meal duty," he says. "Why are you in the kitchen prior to dinner?"

"Oh, Satan asked me to check for the ingredients for tonight, but I don't know what any of these are."

"Let me see."

They nod and and him a small slip of paper with various ingredients on it. Listed were various Devildom varieties of potatoes, meats, herbs and the like. The ingredients for curry. Why couldn't Satan check himself? No matter, he shows Menthol what each ingredient is and what they don't have so they can report to Satan. They thank him and run off, headed to Satan's room no doubt. He gets his water and his slice of cake and heads back to his office. He planned to stay up the whole night completing his work, so a break for an afternoon snack was essential. Once in the office, he eats and gets back to work waiting for dinner.

Called for dinner, he takes his seat, serving himself a portion of curry. He finishes the uneventful meal and returns to his study, working through the night. The following day was going to be quite the important day. It was Menthol's official introduction to RAD, after all. He'll need full focus to do his job properly.


	2. Cabbage

It's been a fortnight since the transfer students arrived in the Devildom. Three of the four seemed to be adjusting quite well, the only resistant one being a young angel named Luke. Damn chihuahua couldn't accept his fate for a year and kept barking up Lucifer's ass. Thank fuck it wasn't him living in the House of Lamentation; Menthol was at least tolerable. Perhaps a bit rowdy, but tolerable. 

Speaking of Menthol, tonight was their turn on meals. Breakfast was unusually good compared to most of the other meals Lucifer's brothers made. How could a simple meal of breakfast sandwiches be so delectable? He hoped dinner would be just as delicious. It was about that time, and Lucifer could practically sense the oncoming tantrum from Beel if dinner wasn't ready soon. He got out of his chair, a much needed break from work, and walked down to the kitchen. Once there, he saw Menthol skitting about the kitchen, long lizard tail grabbing various utensils and ingredients as they tried to remain focused with what seemed to be way too much work on their hands. He almost worried they wouldn't be able to finish.

Until he noticed how delicious the kitchen smelled. His stomach altered him to its existence, finally. 

He went to go sit at the table and wait until Menthol had finished the food. About 20 minutes later they came carrying plates of breads and other appetizers. They took note of Lucifer waiting and piped up. 

"Hey, I think I made too much food.. could you help me carry the cabbage rolls to the table?"

"Cabbage rolls?"

"Yea. Y-you'll see. I can't carry them to the table, the dish is too heavy."

He nods and gets up, helping lift the heavy casserole dish to the table. It was quite large, he wondered how Menthol got it to cook before. Maybe Satan or Beel had helped them. Either way, food was ready and everyone needed to be seated to eat. Menthol skitters off before he can to call everyone down. He takes his seat and waits, taking in the sight before him. Platters of fish, cheese and crackers and baskets of bread surrounding the large dish with cabbage rolls in the center. It was a sight to behold. He wondered how long it took them to make all this food. 

Slowly his brothers began flooding the entrance to the dining hall. First Satan, then Mammon, followed by Levi and Asmo. Beel took the longest to arrive, maybe Menthol had purposefully made him wait. That suspicion was proven likely as Menthol tailed in close after Beel. They all sat at their favorite seats, filling their plates with what they wanted. Lucifer brought a bite of cabbage roll to his mouth, taking note of the ground meat inside. It smelled as good as it looked. He took the bite, flavors of pork, cabbage and tomato melting onto his tongue, accentuated by many spices. He took bite after bite, flavor exploding onto his palate. He took a bite of the bread, soft and fluffy between his teeth. Soon his plate was clear, and damn did he want seconds. Beel was already on his third plate of cabbage rolls, thank fuck Menthol made such a massive serving. He loaded more onto his plate, taking pleasure in the soft cabbage leaves and delicious ground pork. 

Soon dinner was finished and Menthol was cleaning the dishes. Lucifer brought in the last of the plates, setting them down on the counter in front of him. He pats Menthol on the head, startling them for a second before they regained their composure. They turn to look at him, their emerald and gold eyes looking into his inquisitively. 

"Dinner was delicious, thank you for the meal."

"Oh. Uh... you're welcome?"

He chuckled, amused by their meek and almost humble attitude. He ruffled their hair a bit before retiring to his room, full and satisfied. He laid in his bed, the blood rushing to his stomach making him sleepy. He fell into a dreamless slumber, waiting for the next morning to arrive. He hoped it'd be peaceful and swift. Oh how wrong he was.


End file.
